gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CaptainShadow11
Hi, welcome to my chat page!! Please remember: *Be nice *Be respectful *Sign your name by hitting ~~~ Leave me a a message if: *You have a question- I am very skilled in Pirates Online Wiki, POTCO Players Wiki, and Pirates Online itself, so, if you have a question, I'd love to help you! *Need advice- I am known for tips and tricks for Pirates Online. First: Click here to see if my guide can help you. Second- If your issue is not listed, leave me a message. *Need to tell me something- If you need or want to tell me something for any reason, leave me a message. *Want to meet up- Want to meet me in Pirates Online? Message me when and where (be sure to include time zone) and I will try my best to meet you there!! *Want to say hi- Its fine if you just want to say hi, I'm fine with that :D *Want a Userbox made- I can make you a userbox if you would like. State: What it is for, what colors, what picture, and what info you would like on it! Testing 01:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Pablo The Admins will take this into consideration. Where was this comment posted? Bad language is not allowed and if that was his exact message he will probably get a ban. But i need more info. Which page was this on and why was it there? 17:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Alliance of lords You cant have more than one pirate as a Lord. Sorry if you didn't know this. Cheers! 18:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC) admins jack, i cannot tell you too much, but we will consider you. I personally am looking at all editors with over 500 edits, which would include you. I like your attitude and commitment to the wiki. thats all i can really tell you. 18:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) meet would it be possible for us to meet in-game some time? and dont say now like many people do, cause i might no get it instantly. 22:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Pirate guilds It's ok that they deleted the catagory. We still have the pirate guild userbox. Trickster22 22:43, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Meet in game I can't today but, I can tomarrow. I need to know when you can meet me first. Trickster22 22:56, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Well today no. But tomarrow at 7:00 is good. How about at Kings Arm. But I need your pirates name and a server. Trickster22 00:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Ok I think we should meet in Knigs Arm on Tortos at 7:00 and I'll be on as Dog Hullbones. Userboxes Please don't make a lot of Userboxes without the consent of the Admins. I was about to add the same ones you added on the Category Page when I saw yours. Ask before you add them, thank you. Your ideas were great but there is already a "Mastered Fishing" Userbox. You can make Userboxes if you want. But when you make a Category without permission, then start making Userboxes for it. It is a little bad on your part. I will have to consider this when considering you for Admin. 00:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't make it Sorry I couldn't make it there. The game wasn't logging me in and At Worlds End was on too. Can you meet me in game at the same time, and the same place on Janurary 1st? Trickster22 16:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Hello! I don't remember how to make an autosig. Pip has made sigs before, ask him. Yes you may delete the blog. 20:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) hi sorry for bad edit i wont do it again My Picture Here it is Signature go to preferences put this SUBST:User:Jack Daggermenace/AutoSig with around it and click custom signature then, when you need to edit the signature go to User:Jack Daggermenace/Sig. 02:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) !!!!!!!!!! Stop Editing my pictures and re-adding them! When I take off a screenshot I'm making a new one. ( New Post ) Thanks, Simon Treasurehawk I rock Jack Swordmenace: Entry for Comical Picture Contest It wouldn't let me post it on the blog, so I'll put it here. If you don't get it, as this movie is a little old, here's a link to the scene. It's one of the funniest things you'll ever watch XD Jack Can U Teach me how to make signatures i cant plz write backPizzaman99 23:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure Let's meet at 6:00 PM (Pacific Time Zone), on Monday, January 3rd 2011. At Vachira, Port Royal, Inside the Governor's Mansion. If this appointment is not available for you, send a message back to me on my talk page, don't edit your earlier post please. I am looking forward to meet you. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Lord of Voodoo 01:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Meet me Hey It's me, Bator.hos. I got your message. Sorry you were AFK. Meet em at server Mosona, Port Royal, Inside the Governor's Mansion. At 6:00 PM Pacific Time Zone. Look for Jeremiah Stormwash Lv 50, United Alliance Guild. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Lord of Voodoo 03:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Meet Meet me at server Mosona, Port Royal, inside the Governonr's mansion at 6:00 PM (Pacific Time Zone). On 1/3/2011 I was not loged in while I wrote this message so I am gonna put my user name and user name. ~ User:Bator.hos AKA Jeremiah Stormwash Job at Bank Hey it's me Chairman Jeremiah Stormwash. I'd like to apply for the job of head executive because I founded the International Bank of Business and Credit, which is your ally bank. I was the first to come up with a bank idea too, but we discussed that, so I think I deserve the job. Send a message with your response. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Lord of Voodoo 00:00, January 5, 2011 (UTC) pixlr.com at least SOMEONE appreciates my work....... my talents shall cary my awesome picture editing stuff elsewhere. personally, were i step, and had a boring image with a white background, i would EMBRACE better images, not REJECT them..... thanks for asking. and for letting me ramble at you. a little cranky today... not having a good day. 01:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) i made a website, but then they'd probably reject that if i showed it too them too... I always was going to change them, I just never had time to do so. It is best that we change them. 22:45, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok I restored the things you cleared. It was too late because I got the message after. I did not make the poll because people have trouble, but for the comfort of people who are on the other side of the country and cannot make it to the party, the vote can determine the time zone. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Reventant Lord 23:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) International Trading Bank I'm very interested in your bank. See, I'm the King of England, and I own a trading company called the Royale Trading Company. We do not hold money, but we do have quite a bit of business. We're based on Navago server, but we've got lots of trade in Mosona through Vachira. I was wondering, perhaps you would like a... partnership? John E. M. J. Breasly 00:34, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-ITB Well, let me tell you a bit about the esablishment. It was founded as a way to get trade between the Royale Alliance and outside alliances, as well as inter-alliance trade. I was appointed Head of the Trading Co., seeing as I have good skills in trade and treaties (I have no clue, people just say it). I appoint workers (list is too long) for dealings. So, my idea was that the Royale Trading Co could help with you with trading between other banks, dirty work (we have Guns-For-Hire), and your frowned-upon dealings. We would also help you get people into your contact. John E. M. J. Breasly 00:47, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: ITB That would be acceptable. So, we would basically help you guys out? Alright. Where do I sign? John E. M. J. Breasly 01:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ITB May I be the CEO of Trade? I have the required uniform. The huge size was an accident :P Re:Userboxes/Test I recived your message, but your comment have not appeared yet when I changed them. You know that wiki glitch when the comments don't appear that moment, but take like an hour to appear. That was it. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Reventant Lord 22:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ITB I know this is an extremely unusual request, but must I pick a position, and not just be more of a branh 'on paper' if you know what a mean? More like an executive, but outside the normal area of executives? I know that probably doesn't make sense. John E. M. J. Breasly 23:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: ITB Well, on paper is more of an old term. It means not really in a clarified position, more or less just there. Is that better? John E. M. J. Breasly 23:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ITB Hmm, well, what exactly does the Manager of Secretaries do? John E. M. J. Breasly 23:18, January 10, 2011 (UTC) MOS Yes, I'd like to apply for that if I can't be that 'on paper' idea I explained earlier. Your choice, I'm fine with either. Position Well, 'on paper' means like just there. Not an official rank or position. Whichever you want me to be is fine. John E. M. J. Breasly 23:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Bank Userboxes Hey Jack, I know you are Admin, and not meaning to be rude, could you please unprotect ALL the bank userboxes, and any other userboxes I made because I might need to edit them. Thanks. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Reventant Lord 00:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Idea for Grand Opening Ok, I am going to create a page called Current Player Events. It will be a page for all events help by pirates in the game. I'll add a link when done with it. Lord Jeremiah ~ Rebublic of Hungary 00:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) International Trading Bank I might be able to come. See you there Mr. Daggermenace! Trickster22 18:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Trade sir Svens Indutstry Co. would like to provide you with privateers or do bussiness with you we have tanks ships mercenarys and guns to provide u with Re Re. Trade Well if u pay us we will give Mercenarys Other Wiki's After looking at many other Wiki's I'm starting to see similarities between their and your works. So when making pages, be careful, and make sure you don’t copy anybodies ideals. I don't want other people from other Wikis here complaining about how you stole their work. Thank you. 22:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't say you were, its just after visiting other Wikis I noticed that the pages were looking almost the same. I'm just saying to be careful what you post. 22:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Userbox I didn't say you made it, It was on your Page. I was just informing you of it, so that you would know. 22:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Out to get me? Jack all I’m doing is trying to protect you. The Userboxes/Test is Bator's ideal so he deserves to be listed before us. If I need help, I will ask for it. Like I said before, Userboxes is the only thing I do. Some people on other Wikis will REPORT you if they think you are stealing their ideals. I don't want that to happen. That is why I'm Warning you about it. 23:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) There is nothing in particular at the moment that needs to be changed. All I’m doing is just helping Editors stay out of trouble. When Obsideon commented about the Userboxes, I realized I should prevent that. I know a few editors that get offensive when their work is copied. All I want is peace. 23:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Party Sorry, I will be there as soon as I can. I am still at school. Lord Jeremiah ~ Rebublic of Hungary 22:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Srry I dont have Unlimited Access anymore i cant buy any of the stuff in the game for a little while. i am really srry Captain Jim Logan 22:53, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Srry I dont have Unlimited Access anymore i cant buy any of the stuff in the game for a little while. i am really srry Captain Jim Logan 22:53, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Srry I dont have Unlimited Access anymore i cant buy any of the stuff in the game for a little while. i am really srry Captain Jim Logan 22:53, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Srry I dont have Unlimited Access anymore i cant buy any of the stuff in the game for a little while. i am really srry Captain Jim Logan 22:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) reply to Bank thingy? Yea.. considering the fact that im basic access, i dont have a coat... so i cant wear fulfill the dress code.. can i still go? Userbox for Interpol Please let me keep my design for the interpol userbox, the colors match great. If not, I have another good idea for it. I'll tell you if you come online please. Lord Jeremiah ~ Rebublic of Hungary 02:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Userbox Ok, I fixed the userbox problem so they match, if you are still not convinced, change it back if you like. This is the same custom badge replica I just ordered online. Lord Jeremiah ~ Rebublic of Hungary 02:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Game Im on the game right now. Tortuga dock. barila 16:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ITB Pic Sorry but I can't get a picture of my character. I can never find it on my computer. Do you know what file the POTCO pictures are in? Trickster22 01:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC)trickster22 They are you just have to do etc... 03:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Most Visited Link: Most Visited. I only took at real pages, not user pages, or talk pages, or the home page. Actual pages. 15:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I got the pic Here it is. er. um, if u get this messege around 7:16 central time, i can meet right now, vahira tortuga docks. 01:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) er. um, if u get this messege around 7:16 central time, i can meet right now, vahira tortuga docks. 01:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Skull's Marines guild page Hey, how are you? I hope you are doing well. Sorry to bother you, but when someone created my guild page the forgot the i was wondering if it would be possible to put the apostrophe in it. So would it be possible to change the name into " Skull's Marines ". if it is, possible that would be great and muchly appreciated. If its not, thats ok, thanks for reading this :) Sincerely, Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 14:43, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Capt. Skull X New ITB pic Here it is. Re:"Jeremiah"? Yes, Jack. I actually had the same theory that this Jeremiah was Matthew, since Jeremiah Stormwash already has an account (User:Bator.hos ). We don't even need anymore reasons. He's already behaved very rudly, insulted admins NUMEROUS times, and treated everyone with none to small respect, EXCEPT for Bator. 03:05, January 19, 2011 (UTC) "Me" Well my friends, so you and Goldvane shall know, I am not Mat, and I never was, I did create an account for Matthew called Jeremiah Stormwash, because when JzFredskins shortened his ban to 2 weeks, whenever it would expire, Stephen kept banning him for 1 year over and over again. I made the account Jeremiah Stormwash for Mat, but I never was Mat. He can be very frustrating and angry at some times, but a few days ago we were getting along great. I'll change the account I made for Mat so he won't be able to access it if he has not yet changed the password. Fair Winds ~ Lord Jeremiah 03:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Categoris Hi Jack! It's John Breasly. I was thinking about making an armada of ships of players loyal to the british crown. It would have some fan vessels, as well as actual players vessels. They would add that ships name to the category. If you could make it, I would really like it to be called: His Majesty's Armada Is that okay? I've already got a few friends who would add their ships in game! John E. M. J. Breasly 03:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Category Well, it would be of made-up ships, such as made up ships and actual player ships. And I would like the category page to be called : His Majesty's Fleet instead of His Majesty's Armada John E. M. J. Breasly 03:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Info I would like it to say: This category is made for fan vessels, as well as player vessels dedicated to the service of the King of England. It is his personal fleet, manned by only the most loyal crews. John E. M. J. Breasly 03:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Also, I just thought about something. Would it include certain crews, or just the ships themselves? His Majesty's Fleet THank you very much, Jack! John E. M. J. Breasly 03:34, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Problem For some reason, I can't add the ship I've made to the category. The category won't even show up. I typed the letter h both capital and lowercased, then I tried m, then f. Nothing came up. John E. M. J. Breasly 03:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's Fine Okay, thanks. lol you should make an article called Newborns. I gotta go for the night, I've got the flu and my head is throbbing. Cya! John E. M. J. Breasly 03:59, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Meet up? I'm standing right in front on Soar and Captain Shadow Sail. They're both afk. John E. M. J. Breasly 17:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) FOUR FINGER FRANK Uh, Jack, look at Four Finger Frank!!!!!! John E. M. J. Breasly 00:00, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I rollbacked the edit on Four Finger Frank. 00:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! Who keeps doing that!?!? John E. M. J. Breasly 00:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:No Problem Yep, it's fine. The rollback didn't affect anything. I can't believe someone would do that! Who would hate me that much to type the "F" word across my page? You don't have to tell me who it is, but is it someone on the wiki? Captain Shadow Sail Sorry, I had to go when I was on POTCO so I couldn't tell you about your Captain Shadow Sail stroy. It was a very good story, and is still being continued. on a scale of 1-10 with 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest, I would give you an 8. Trickster22 03:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 I hope we can make a better wiki. Newer, nicer, more userfriendly admins is what I strive for. United Alliance Forever 23:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) So you would rather have abusive, powermad people pushing non-admins! I doubt it. The previous admins were sneaky and weren't legal. Illegal acts may sometimes be undone by other illegal acts United Alliance Forever 00:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I will not free dictators and selfish people. I must apologize but if you leave one more message that sounds like you love those rude jerks, I will ban you and remove your rights. United Alliance Forever 00:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I unblocked you so I could give you a second chance to redeem yourself. You see, I think there is still hope for you. The people I banned chose not to change. They got what they deserved. They continued to be selfish and ban me just cause they could and I requested they stop. I was banned for three years because I wouldn't agree with their illegal actions. The only reason I am mutinying is so I can improve the way the regular members on here are treated. Thats all. United Alliance Forever 00:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm Busy I am fixing this Wiki. No time to play, sorry. 00:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Powers I am not, the most I used it for is I fixed one error on the Userboxes page, and looked at you signature. But I am not using it in any bad ways. Thanks for the reminder though. High King Jeremiah Stormwash 16:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Powers(2) Oh sorry. I would like to apoligize then. Thank you for your concern of me not getting in trouble. I won't do that again then. Signature look at my signature. I changed it. If you still don't like it just please go ahead and say so and I will be glad to configure it some more. Thanks High King Jeremiah Stormwash 16:59, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Invitation 'Dear Government Leader,' 'I, High King Jeremiah Stormwash am starting a main government called the High Lords Council . This government will consist of appointed representatives or leaders of other governments and guilds. Please respond to this message as soon as possible, so I can get news that you are either in, or out. You will be named a High Lord and will get this userbox for your page to indicate that you are a High Lord.' 'Remember, you may not use this userbox until you sent me a message called Re:Invitation. Once you send the message, even if I am not online or have not signaled back, you are free to use the userbox on you own pages. You can figure out the code by looking at this message in source mode. When you look at it in source mode, look for the two {, and } on the sides of a dew connected capitalized words. Remember, the userbox is case sensitive so I recommend you copy and paste the code.' 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash' 17:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ITB How do you ACTUALLY leave money in the bank? Cause I'd love to. And when someone get's their bank account terminated, does that money stay in the bank, and they don't get it back? John E. M. J. Breasly 22:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re:ITB Isn't that illegal in real life? And by news, do you mean to say like: John Breasly has withdrawn 20 gold from his account. Also may I put some...ah...artifacts I would rather keep safe in my bank vault as well? OCG You know how I'm king of England? Technically, I'm an EITC member in spirit, but if you don't even want that, I won't join the government. Maybe... I'm not deleting it untill I get another Admin saying to delete it. However.... it's pretty bad. But, still... wait for another admin. 01:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) POTCO Meet You know, we shold meet up sometime on POTCO. You seem like a very cool and notable pirate, itd be great to be able to fight the EITC by yourside. POTCO Meet up xD sorry that was from me, capt. skull x btw xD haha fail Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 00:25, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure sounds good! I'll be there in a couple seconds. RE: Delete? Of course not, i just went offline to go study from my midterms. I got Geometry and Global tomorrow. today had my band midterm, no bio or english.. or spanish midterm. so i'm happy. which means tomorrow i have 2 midterms and the rest of the week off. yay! mini-vacation!!! xD Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 01:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sorry Dear Jack, Jack, I think that you have a regular most common Windows XP, because you cannot see that I changed my signature font. See I was at school, and went on the wiki, but my signature font was not normal in Vivaldi font, in which it is. I think that you see it in another font because you are using a Windows XP model, which does not display the Vivadli font. Please indicate back that you are using XP, and if you still want me to change it, or that you understand why you see it that way, and if you stiff want me to change it or not. Thanks, 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash' 02:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC) PS: If you still are picky, I will be glad to change it, I will attach a picture of my signature the way it is supposed to be. Here is the picture. Robert Mcroberts I made a page called Robert Mcroberts, but he also made a page about himself called The Chronicles of Robert Mcroberts. It's more his right then mine to make a story for him. Should we keep both pages, or should we just delete mine? John E. M. J. Breasly 14:30, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, well, one is about levels and in game family, the other is his history. And your thing at the top of your talk page says: leave me a a massage. I think you meant message (I hope you meant message), and only one "a". lol Lol, no problem. John E. M. J. Breasly 20:15, January 26, 2011 (UTC) OCG Can I be in the Foreign Communications Department as Entrepreneur? 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash ''' 15:32, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Isla de los Malditos Thanks Jack, I was tripling the size of the page and adding categories, but when you editted it completely erased it and erased 3/4s of my work. Thanks a lot. John E. M. J. Breasly 17:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry Isn't there a thing that says Currently in editting? I thought there was one. I'm just angry I'm missing 3/4 of my work because I didn't have anything planned out, and went with it, so now I can't remember the boss names, the locations, or the NPC names. John E. M. J. Breasly 17:32, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Test email me at mathboy9809@yahoo.com for terms on getting test account from me - Matthew DarkskullTalk Re:Category Dear Jack, Yes, I was aware, but I just had a BRILLIANT idea. Please do not delete the Page Banners category. it is VITAL that it stays. Thanks, High King Jeremiah Stormwash '' 01:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) PS: Something messed up your signature. I don't know what but I saw it was weird on my message. Pirate Rolls Sure I'll join it! Trickster22 17:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Re:Invintation Hello. I have mastered both Sword and Dagger. If i join, I would like to be the sword legend. Also, is it possible to be two Legends? I also mastered both doll and staff. Please reply. 17:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes i would. Voodoo and Blades. 18:08, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rolls I'll be the Fishing Master. Trickster22 18:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 my Gorum Hey Jack wanna join my forum for the wiki? read it on the page and here it is Darkskull's Forum - Matthew DarkskullTalk Thanks and tell other admins about it Re:Invitation Sure i would like to be "''Leveling Legend - Must be level 50 and have at least 4 mastered weapons" - Matthew DarkskullTalk If you could let me take your signature like that and make it for me i will tell u what i used :P MAtthew darkskull Matthew DarkskullTalk :P Nevermind lol. Well you have to buy it but i have a code for it. Also register on http://piratesonline.forumotion.com/ then go to chat lol - Matthew DarkskullTalk Go to the forum register and i wwill tell u at the chat on the bottom Matthew DarkskullTalk Signature Do you think you could make me a signature? It would be King John Breasly. King would link to my user page, John would link to my talk page, and Breasly would link to my blog posts. It would be similar sized script to yours, but in dark red for King, and regular red for John Breasly. Those little letters after Breasly would say The Crown in white. Also, could you find like a REALLY cursive looking script? Srry if that's a lot of specifications :O John E. M. J. Breasly 00:48, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, Jack! If I ever figure out how to make these, I'll help my friends (makes it easier for the admins XD)! Thanks again! 01:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) C Re: Category So do you want me to delete it or just remember to ask you next time? Simon Treasurehawk I rock﻿ Invited! Your invited . See my blog post for times & Info. I Can't Be Stopped... EITC Secret Files Can you make the page EITC Secret Files only able to be editted by people logged on? Captain Leon and John Macbatten are trying to mess up the EITC pages. I've only seen Leon doing it, but Macbatten made the threat in game. Oops Oh, sorry, the word Shadow would be where Dagger was, so I keep thinking that if I click it, I'll come out to CaptainShadow11's talk page. I haven't even noticed it's been Jack Daggermenace, not CaptainShadow11 I've been sending messages to. 02:22, February 2, 2011 (UTC) How? How did you transfer all you badges, and points and stuff to a new account? And your old account still has the same stuff? Can you tell me, because I have been meaning to do that too. Thanks, High King Jeremiah Stormwash 02:55, February 2, 2011 (UTC) it is www.rosyisthebomb.wiki.com Story. No judging :P ewww.ten18ten.weebly.com